Question: Convert the following equation from point slope to slope intercept form. In other words, if the equation is rewritten to look like $y = mx + b$, what are the values of $m$ and $b$ ? $y - 2 = 4(x - 1)$
Distribute the $4$ in the $4(x - 1)$ term on the right. $y - 2 = {4x - 4}$ Isolate the y term on the left by adding $2$ to both sides. $y = 4x - 4 + 2$ Combine the constant terms on the right. $y = 4x - 2$ The equation is now in slope-intercept form, with a slope of $4$ and a y-intercept of $-2$.